Demigod magic
by species 9438
Summary: Percy and Annabeths child is in danger. only one demigod can save her, but why does he refuse to help? an adventure filled with mystery and secrets.  no pairing
1. Chapter 1: the boy in the mist

Chapter 1: the boy in the mist

**(a.n. Percy's pov)** It was indeed a strange day at camp half-blood. Of course it was already a strange day even before "HE" showed up. Yes he came AFTER the giant squid attack (long story) and AFTER the Aphrodite cabin was struck by lightning (long_**er**_story). The strangest thing that happened that day the so called "climate-control malfunction". It happened when the mist rolled in (the non-magic kind) and covered the entire camp. Percy Jackson was in front of the big house when the mist came. He having control over water cleared the mist (for want of a better word), When Percy cleared the mist he found himself starring at…. himself. "ahh!" he exclaimed in surprise backing into a wall."Greetings peruses Jackson, son of posiden." Said a voice seemingly coming from nowhere, Looking closer Percy realized that a mirror was in front of his face or rather a mask made of reflective metal. This is why Percy saw himself in front of him. The person was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up. "Usually when someone greets you you greet them back." Said the stranger with anger in his voice. "Who are you?" Percy said in way of a reply (a bit of anger rising in him to). "Riley Connor, son of Hecate..." "Isn't Hecate a maiden goddess?" asked Percy. "No she isn't and if you spent more time listening instead of interrupting you might actually learn something, Jackson." Percy's hand went to the pocket where his lethal ballpoint pen, riptide, was. But it wasn't there. "Looking for something, Jackson" riley said. When Percy looked up riley was gone. In his place was Zoë nightshade "anaklumos"she said "the current that catches you by surprise, and before you know it you are out to sea." Then she changed, her face melting into riley's metal mask and without another word he walked into the big house.

Stunned Percy then went to check on Annabeth. **(A.N. Annabeth and Percy are 21 and married and have a 13 month old daughter** **named sally.) (A.N. again I suck at coming up with names.) **As he walked towards the cabin that the Hephaestus kids built for them. He knew something was wrong; there was a bunch of campers in front of the cabin. "What going on?" he asked. One of the campers stepped forward (an Apollo camper). "I'm sorry Percy, there's nothing we can do." "What do you mean, what's wrong?" "Its sally, she's sick, she will die in a couple months." Another camper walked over "go talk to Chiron; he might know what to do."

Riley was still there at the big house talking to Chiron when Percy got there. His mask was sitting on the table next to him and his cloak was folded up and on the table. A quiver full of arrows sat on the table also, but no bow. Riley had shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes he was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt that had **AVADA KEDAVRA! **On it in big block letters .He had an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes burned with anger when he saw Percy. he got up picked up his things and walked towards the sword arena. When Percy explained the problem to Chiron he just sighed and said "well, if the Apollo campers can't do anything there's not much I can do…."

**(a.n time jump 1 hour later)**

Still nothing, if anything sallies's condition got worse. "I'm sorry Percy, but there **is **nothing I can do." Chiron said. Then His expression changed suddenly, as if he remembered something "yes there is nothing **I** can, but maybe he can…"


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

Chapter 2: the plan

**(A.N. PERCY'S POV) **"I can't believe I have to do this." Percy mumbled to himself as he walked in the sword arena. Riley was there shooting arrows at the dummies. He wasn't exactly "shooting" them but using magic to levitate them and then, with a flick of the wrist they would fly at the dummy. Riley levitated 6 arrows and "shot" them at the dummy, no he only shot 5 of them. The remaining arrow slowly rotated around so that the head was facing Percy, and it flew at him stopping right in front of his face. "What are doing here, Jackson?" riley asked. Percy took a deep breath and then said "I need you to do me a favor." "No. "Riley said flatly. "Just hear me out, okay." "Fine." "My daughter, sally, is sick Chiron says that you, being a son of Hecate, might know a spell that can cure her." "I do know a spell that could cure her." "Great." Percy said, relieved. "When can you come over?" "I never said I would cure her." Riley said while levitated his arrows out of the dummy and putting them back into his quiver. "What?" Percy almost screamed. "So you're just going to stand by and let her die?" "Yes, yes I am." "But you can't!" "Watch me" riley replied with no emotion in his voice grabbed his mask and cloak and walked out of the arena.

**(A.N. TIME JUMP, THE NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST) (A.N. PERCYS POV)**

Percy was wondering how he was going to tell annabeth that their daughter had no chance of being cured. When a girl walked up to him "hi I'm Kelly, daughter of Morpheus" "I heard about what happened yesterday at the arena, and I think I can help" "last night riley had a strange dream." "I couldn't catch it all." "But there was a girl, wearing armor" "riley showed strong emotion for this girl, it might have been love." "Ask around maybe this girl can convince riley to help you."

**(A.N. ANOTHER TIME JUMP, A COUPLE HOURS LATER)**

Percy's search was fruitless. He had followed riley around camp all day (wearing annabeths cap) and he had found no one that riley liked let alone someone he loved. Towards the end of the day Percy had finally given up. He was sitting at the dining pavilion when a couple of Aphrodite campers walked up to him. "We might be able to help." One of them said "we don't know who the girl in his dream is." **(A.N. WORD MUST GET A ROUND PRETTY FAST AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD) **"But we do know of a girl who might be able to help. "Who?" Percy asked "lily Roberts, from the Demeter cabin." "And if our plan works riley should be a bit nicer to people, he might even save sally.


	3. Chapter 3: the dream

**(A.N. disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus **

Chapter 3: the dream

That night in the hectate cabin, riley was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having the dream again. The one that told why he hated the other campers so much.

_**(A.N. dream in Riley's pov) (A.N. takes place during the last Olympian.)**_

_Tracy and I had been assigned to the mahhatan brige along with the Hermes cbain to stop the titans advance. A phalanx of dracne was advancing down the bridge behind them 20 or so hellhounds. Once the monsters were in range the Hermes campers let lose a volley of arrows. The aiming was pretty bad if you ask me but some of them hit the advancing monsters taking the few dracne and hellhounds out of the battle. Some t of the campers fired again but most missed their targets. The rest drew their swords and picked up there spears. Then the real battle began. Tracy kept trying to throw a fireball but it kept fizzling out before it hit something. __**(A.N. Tracy is Riley's sister and knows a little magic) **__the phalanx of dracne was still moving there were some holes in it but not much. A couple hours later we had the monsters in retreat, yes! the other campers were exhausted and most of them seemed like they would just pass out any second. Then it happened the lone demigod on a skeletal horse charged though the ranks of retreating monsters and lifted a horn to his lips a shrill blast fallowed the monsters rallied to him and began to advance. The demigod took a bow and let it an arrow fly. The arrows fly at Tracy and pierced her armor probably puncturing a lung. A look of utter shock and pain etched itself across her face as she collapsed. Rage filled riley at the sight of his sister unconscious on the ground. The air crackled with static as electricity gathered itself at the head of riley's spear. Riley swung his spear pointing it at the demigod and the let the bolt of lightning flew at him hitting so hard it launched him of his horse…. And the bridge. If the monsters were scared before they were __**realy**__ scared now. They all turned and ran. Most of the campers were regrouping at the plaza hotel and that's where riley took Tracy. He put her on one of the couches in the lobby. He ran over to the Demeter kids buffet where a bunch of Apollo campers were filling up their plates and asked t one of them to try and heal Tracy. He just looked at him and "isn't she a daughter of Hecate?" "Yes! You got to help her she's dying!" "no." he said flatly. "What?" riley said tears coming to his eyes. "Because she's a daughter of Hecate and she's helping Kronos." By the time riley got one the Apollo campers to try and heal her she was gone. _**(A.N. end flashback) **while riley was having his dream a small group of people snuck into his cabin and carried him away.

**(A.N. hello, species 9438 here with a quick announcement; I will update every week or so **_**but**_** the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, so review, review, review.) **


	4. Chapter 4: revenge

**(A.N. Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.) (A.N. Quote of the entry: **_**"Qap'la! (Good luck) – A Klingon proverb**_**)**__

Chapter 4: Revenge

**(A.N. third person pov)**Riley awoke with a start. He was being carried by towards cabin 1. "Put me down now and I won't kill you just add you to my newt collection."**(A.N. Riley has a collection of newts. There actually people who tried to talk him into helping Percy.)** He snarled in anger. No response. "Not very talkative huh?" "Fine then." He said. Fire blazed in his hands burning the ropes tying his hands together. The boys carrying him startled by the sudden fire dropped him. Riley burned the ropes tying his feet together then jumped to his feet hands ablaze. "Not so brave now are you?" He snarled lobbing fireballs at them. It turned out there wasn't just two people there, but maybe 6 or 7. Most of them drew swords and some daggers. Some advanced towards him "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The fire in his hands turning light blue and threw it at one of the campers. It hit him point blank and with a flash of light there was nothing in his place but an orange newt. The other campers were wary of him now keeping a couple feet away from him. Riley was so focused on the campers that he did not notice one of Aphrodite's children silently praying. And he didn't notice Aphrodite herself appear behind him **holding** a heavy frying pan. "Not so brave now are-" he never finshed because at that moment aphrides frying pan connected with his head with a loud _DING. _"uhhh…" said riley. While the campers where saying things like "Ohhhh…." And "that's gotta hurt". " he'll be okay." Said Aphridite. "but he'll wake up with a _whopper _of a headache." Then she dissapeard.

**(A.N. time jump, a couple hours later when Riley wakes up) **__Riley groened and sat up. _"what just happened?" _he thought. He was dreaming about when his sister died and then the other campers... It sunddenly came rushing back to him. Riley jumped to his feet only to fall back down again. His head was aching. Gingerly he touched his head then pulled his hand back at the pain that flooded him. _"where am I?"_. he appered to be in cabin 1. He tried the doors. Locked. _"huh easy."_ And tried to conjure up some fire. "ahh!" he yelled as tried and tried pain ripping through him but nothing happened. "need some help there?" asked a voice from behind one of the beds. Riley whipped around "whos there?" he exclaimed his head throbbing. "just me lily Roberts from the Demeter cabin." _"a girl, realy?." _Riley thought but said nothing. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm here to make you a deal." She said. "okay, I'm lisening" "you swear on the river styx that yooll save Sally Jackson and I give you the key to the door." "you know I could bust the door down with magic, right?" Riley asked sarcasticly. "then do it." Answered lily smugly. Riley concentrated on making fire but the pain was just too much then… fire danced in hand. He smiled. "revenge shall be mine."

**(A.N. yes another time jump the next day)**

The next day the campers found a smoldering hole in the door of cabin 1. And a jar with hole in the lid and leaves inside it there was also a newt in it. A neat label was on the side of the jar. _Roberts, lily; cabin 4. _Riley had had his revenge.

**(A.N. a cliffhanger what could happen next? Hint: capture the flag. Remember a review a day keeps the doctor away.)**


	5. Chapter 5: wizards and warriors

Chapter 5: capture the flag part 1: Wizards and Warriors

**(A.N. disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.) (A.N. quote of the entry: **_**"Die!" – Gleeson hedge, the lost hero)**_

"Heroes!" Chiron exclaimed after diner "tonight is capture the flag!" "Blue team is made up of theHecate, Deimos, Harpocrates, and Apate, Kydiomos, and Chronos cabins!"** (A.N magic, terror, silence, lies, confusion, time.) (A.N. there is a Greek god named Chronos and a titan named kronos, they both control time, I am talking about the Greek god.) **"Red team is made up of….. Everyone else." He said with a chuckle. "The creek is the boundary line, all magical items are allowed." "I will serve as referee and battlefield medic." "Good luck!" "You'll need it!" shouted one of Ares kids. "Come on." Riley called to the red team. Witch was made up of 6 people including Riley. They were Spencer son of Chronos, Blake son of Deimos, jay son of harpocrates, hunter son of apate, and Keith son of kydiomos. Riley put the flag in a secluded spot in the forest and the safe guards around it. Then he put on his mask and cloak. **(A.N. his cloak allows him to shape shift and his mask allow him to see through solid objects.) **A shrill blast echoed throughout the forest signaling the beginning of the game. _"Now for the important part." _Riley thought grimly _"Time to send the message." _**(A.N. at Percy's side of the forest.)** "Okay Clarisse." Percy said. "You take a group of-"he was cut off by a loud voice echoing through the forest. _"En guarde, Jackson!" _it was Riley. _"I'll make you a deal." "If red team wins, I'll heal that daughter of yours." "But if blue team wins, you have to give me anaklumos." _After thinking for moment Percy answered "deal."_ "Swear on the river Styx." _"You do it first." Riley did it. The sky rumbled sealing the pact. Percy swore on the river Styx. The sky rumbled again. _"Let the games begin." _"Clarisse you take the Ares cabin circle around the right side." "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin and circle around the left side." **(A.N. Annabeth is at home taking care of Sally.)** "Connor and Travis take the Hermes cabin and do border patrol don't let anyone get past the creek after my, Malcolm's, and Clarisse attack parties leave." "Nyssa you and the Hephaestus cabin guard the flag." "Everyone else is with me." **(A.N. back to Riley's team) **Riley's gaze was piercing through the trees checking for attack parties. Nothing, nothing, nothing, there! A group of are's kids to his right and the Athena cabin to his left. "Spencer!" he called "stop that Ares attack group you'll find them in that direction." Said pointing. "You know what to do, oh, and leave Clarisse to me. Now for Athena's children. "Blake, give Athena's kids a scare

Malcolm wasn't scared. _"Just go there take the flag get across the creek, easy."_ That was until _it _happened. First the voice. "Tell me Malcolm, what are you afraid of?" "Whose there?" Malcolm said. "Is it ghosts?" the voice said. Then the illusions. They came onto a mist filled clearing. The mist changed forming arms and legs. The misty figure approached. Malcolm slashed through it, it disappeared. "How about spiders?" a giant spider crawled in to the clearing. Blake was sitting on top of it. To say Malcolm wasn't scared was an understatement.

Clarisse was furious. The rest of the Ares cabin had disappeared. Long ago. _"Wimps." _She thought to herself. "Clarisse." A voice called through the gloom. Clarisse eyes widened. "Impossible" she breathed. But part of her wanted it to be true. She ran faster. A figure was starting to come into focus. Clarisse stopped. In front of her was Silena Beauregard.

**(A.N. a cliffhanger, what will happen next? Find out next time. And remember to review.)**


	6. Chapter 6: might and magic

**(A.N. disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus.) (A.N. quote of the entry:**_** "she needs to get her priorities straight." –Ron Weasly, Harry potter and the sorcerers stone.**_**)**__

Chapter 6: capture the flag part 2: might and magic

Percy and his team trudged almost silently through the forest. _"We're almost there." _He kept telling himself but the forest kept going on and on. _"Just keep going."_ He kept telling himself. _"If we win this I'll finally have some good news for Annabeth." _A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the silent night. One of the Aphrodite girls was pointing in the words. There was the Ares attack party, just standing there frozen. Percy had seen something like this before, when kronos had frozen a giant in time. This was the work of Spencer. "Let's keep moving we need to get to the flag." Several hours later nothing had happened. They hadn't been attacked or found the flag. Percy kept scanning the trees for any sign of attackers. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing….there! A group of figures appeared a head. He signaled for everyone to get ready. That seemed odd there were more than 10 people in the clearing. Riley had only six on their team. The figures came into focus; it was the Ares attack party.

"Why did you let me die Clarisse?" "WH-what?" of all the situations that Clarisse had come up with if silenas ghost "visited", this was not one of them. "You let me die, when you refused to join the battle." "If you had helped Percy, I would still be alive." "Ironic isn't it?" "A daughter of Ares, god of war, refusing to join a battle." "My death was your fault!" selina screamed. "No, no, that isn't true." Clarisse whimpered. "But I know why you didn't, you were afraid, you were _too_ _weak." _She said her voice dripping with hatred "Noooooooo!"

"Something's wrong." Percy said "we just passed these guys." "Allow me to enlighten you, Jackson." Said Riley's voice. The scene changed. "You wanted the flag, well here it is, and all you need to do is grab it." Said Riley sarcastically. Surrounding the flag was a 10 foot wall of earth, around that was a 10 foot trench, and around that a wall of fire. "Show yourself Riley."Will solace reached for his quiver to get an arrow. But there was none. "I right here Percy." Said a voice behind them there was Riley levitating all the arrows, all of them facing Percy. Riley curled his hands into fists and the arrows snapped into 2 pieces and fell to the ground. "I suggest you all leave before I have to make you." The attack party advanced. Riley's hands blazed blue fire. He began to lob them at his attackers. Several were transformed into orange newts instantly. The rest backed away. They surrounded him. Riley used his limited control over the earth to create a mini-earthquake around him. Most of The campers stumbled and fell to the ground. Including Percy. The ones you didn't, about half the group ran back to their flag. The rest of them weren't so lucky. Flashes of blue filled the clearing as the transformed the dazed campers. When he got to Percy the fire changed color to a deep purple, almost black. And a flash filled the forest

**(A.N. dunnnn dunnnnn dunnn. The conclusion of the capture the flag trilogy will be next chapter. **_**But **_**I **_**will only**_** update if I get a total of 10 (ten) signed reviews.)**


End file.
